A Little Fall Of Rain
by Ramonks33
Summary: "Clove, dear, there'll be no sunlight if I lose you!" "A little fall of rain...can't even hurt me now..." she whispered AUGHHH! CLATO FEELS! Basically, if Clove and Cato were the last alive, and Clove makes a horrible choice to let Cato win (RATED T FOR ONE SWEAR! ONLY ONE!)


A little fall of rain

**A/N: Hi guys! This will be my 30****th**** fanfic on ! EEEEE! I decided to write another Clato, just because I LOVE this pairing the most, and I don't write a lot of Clato! So...here is it! Please enjoy!**

"_Hello tributes. The rule change has been...revoked. Now only one tribute shall remain alive. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor"_

A shocked expression took over Clove's previously smiling face, as she looked to Cato. His face reflected the disbelief he felt. Looking down at her knife, she sees the blood that had come out of Fire Girl, and Cato's sword, soaked with the blood of Lover Boy. At least they were together now. They had laid them, out of pity and endless pleadings from Clove, together at the mouth of the Cornucopia.

"Only one of us can leave Cato" she hoarsely says. Her eyebrows knit together as she felt the idea form in her head. She knew there was nothing without Cato. Her whole world was Cato. He had been her light, her guide, her everything. And if she went home...without him...her life would be an endless road of sadness, because he wasn't there to guide her.

"And it's going to be you Clove" he says urgently. Abandoning his sword, he flung himself at her, and captured her in an embrace. He took her hand, her free hand, and raised it softly to his cheek "Remember when I promised you, in the training center, that night?"  
"That you'd protect me no matter what?" she says quietly. She closes her brown eyes to avoid looking into his pain filled eyes "I know..."

"I remember the first time...I made that promise" he whispered, and she opened her eyes to a shock. Cato's eyes, one of the features that melted her heart, were flooded with tears. She struggled to keep her mouth closed, as she had never seen him cry willingly. When he had been 12, he would show up at her house and stay with them on particularly bad nights. She'd heard him cry into the spare pillow they'd give him, and she'd come over and ask if he was okay. He'd always say he was, but as soon as Clove would wrap her arms around him, he'd bury his head into her shoulder and cry. Clove would pat his head and say everything was okay, even if it wasn't.

"I remember it had been that day in the training center...final exams when you were 14 and I was 15. You had come out of the examination room, covered in sweat and cuts. Your opponent had been carried out of the room minutes before. You looked so determined and angry, like you always were. But when you thought no one was looking, you smiled for a moment, and it killed me inside. I promised, at that moment, I'd protect you, no matter what"

"You know you're the one going home..." she said trembling. Her back was stiff, but her legs felt like collapsing "Even if we weren't like this and we'd have to fight to death like the Capitol wanted us...I couldn't win..."  
She looks up at him, and placed her hand on his cheek. "Please Cato, forget me. I know you'll win. You'll go home back to District 2 and finally get what you deserve. You'll get that house, that nice house, in the Victor's village you wanted, remember? You'd have girls flocking to your feet, and boys looking up to you as a hero"

"I'm nothing without you Clove" he interrupted abruptly. She shakes her head and continues, taking a deep breath

"You'll get everything you ever wanted, a nice home, a girl who loves you and children. They'll be as beautiful and as brave as you ever wanted. They'll be victors too. You're wife will be better than me, not so scrawny or small"

"You always were your worst critic, Clove" he said, and something like a smile flitted across his face. "You wouldn't take the crap people said about you, back at home"

"And I'm not taking you're crap right now" she says fiercely. Looking into his eyes, and speaking from her heart "I'm not leaving this arena. There's nothing without you"

"And there's nothing for me without you, you stupid girl!" he yelled, tears streaming down his face. She shakes her head, and wipes his tears. "Just hold me now, and let it be...shelter me...comfort me" her hand that had been wielding the knife suddenly came out. All Clove saw was Cato's shocked expression and darkness. She let go of the knife and found blood coming out of her stomach. Her legs failed her and she fell upon the blood stained grass

"No..." Cato said, looking at his beloved. "No...Clove...CLOVE!" he bellowed. Falling to his knees, he slammed the earth with his fist. There was nothing without her! All was shadows without her! Why did she do it? He crawled over and wrenched the knife out of her stomach. He pulled her head into his lap and caressed her soft brown hair "You stupid girl...you strong headed idiot..."

"I know what I am" she whispered hoarsely. The pain of the wound was slowly overwhelming her. Soon, it'll take her into darkness. "But that's why I...fell for you"

"And I'm not leaving you!" he yelled. He placed a hand on her cheek "We'll get something...people will save you Clove..."

"I'm too far out...Cato, don't you even think about it" she said, as she saw his eyes flit to the abandoned sword. "I'll bleed out before you"

"You would live a hundred years...If I could show you how...I won't desert you now..." he stuttered and he could barely form a coherent sentence. All he was was in her. And all she needed was in. Soon, she'd need nothing but only his memory of his love.

"A breath away from where you are...I've come home from so far" she choked out. "You are my home Cato"

"You're my home Clove!" he yelled. He shook her slightly "All I've known as home, is you! You can get me under my skin and everything, and I knew I loved from the moment I laid my eyes on you! I could never stop thinking about you! I'd have killed anyone for you and do anything...and you...are leaving me"

"I'm not leaving..." she says softly; she knew her time was coming. The time to be whisked away from this horrible life..."Remember those dark nights, back in District 2?"

"You mean when I'd cry into your shoulder?" he asks, stuttering. He put his head in her shoulder, and she caressed his hair, telling him it'll be alright "It'll be like that...we don't say goodbye...we say goodnight...until the sun rises...and I'll be home"

"Clove, dear, there'll be no sunlight if I lose you!" he yelled. He shook her again, so she'd see his grief, this terrible blow "Every day, will be like those dark nights...cold...grey...alone...and it'll rain, every day"

"A little fall of rain...can't even hurt me now..." she whispered. She pulled him closer "Kiss me...one last...time..."

He nodded, and preciously held her, and brought her closer to his lips, and suddenly he pressed his lips to hers, all his desperation he ever held, and all the anger he ever felt, was put into that kiss. She pulled back and smiled at him, her brown eyes twinkling as she did "I'll miss you..."

"I love you Clove, don't forget it" he stuttered. She nodded and suddenly, her pained expression left her, and her widened smile was now permanently etched on the face of the girl from District 2. "Clove...Clove...CLOVE!" he screamed. He shook her, desperate, kissed her over and over, but nothing was happening. She was dead. The rain will continue to fall without her. He wanted to scream and kill every Capitol citizen! This was their entire fault! If that stupid war hadn't happened with those bastards in the Capitol, Clove would still be alive! He wanted to kill, massacre the Capitol. If all those candy colored lives would have him redemption for Clove, so be it.

As if the weather sensed his mood change, it began raining. Cato let out a howling scream that even the people in the Capitol heard, and they knew, they will pay for the girl with the knives. They will have a taste of their own medicine. And let it begin, let the thunder and storms and war begin, with this broken, desperate boy, from District 2

**Woah. I swore...RATED T FOR A REASON PEOPLE! PLEASE R&R!**


End file.
